Cat and Mouse
by OhGodNope
Summary: "It's not everyday that you get to be chased by a girl. Being chased by a psychopathic girl is even rarer. Yet here I am, running for my life with a knife stuck at my thigh, dripping blood. A girl, wearing a sailor uniform and holding a stainless knife, was thirsty for my 'delicious' blood. Well, she is pretty and I don't deny that... pretty crazy." So-much-blood warning.
1. Helplessness

Do you think experiencing heaven and hell at the same time is possible?

"Huff puff"

Sounds contradicting, isn't it? We all know you can only experience either of them one at a time. Not for me though. It's like a raging fire on one side and a soothing wind on the other. It makes me feel all weird.

"Why are you running, Izuku-kun?"

Almost every healthy male teenager dreams of being chased by a pretty girl without them doing any effort. Most handsome guys can make it possible with littlest of their efforts. Such actions would cause the envy of many, including me.

"Get away from me!"

It feels good just them looking at you lovestruck and all while they compliment you about your perks, doesn't it?

"Your blood tastes good just as the first time I tasted it. You need to give me some more!"

Many might compliment your attractive voice...

"Your screams of pain are my satisfaction."

Or maybe they can compliment your face.

"It just makes me happy whenever I think of you... showing me your face of terror while I try rip you to shreds."

To sum it all up, being chased by girls is probably the most wonderful feeling a guy would experience. It's full of ups and downs but you'll forget about it in the long run. It's hurts a bit but you'll get over it.

Me? I can't say for sure how I feel about it.

"Izuku-kun. Can you please stop? I'm getting tired already."

After all, 'being chased by a psychopathic girl' was never written on my bucket list. All of this was completely out of my calculations and expectations. Maybe 'enjoying a long chase with a girl' will be half-crossed off the list but still.

"Just kidding! I'll chase you forever."

Now here's my question. Who would expect a girl at night, wearing a sailor uniform, suddenly knocking at the doorstep of your house just to suddenly take out a knife and tells you that they want your blood which they may or may not think was more or less delicious.

'Ooh, it's not like it is going to happen to us!' is what your going to say? Well, at least give me your condolences at my funeral or else I might hunt you on your sleep tonight.

In all seriousness, any person asked for their blood at night by a stranger holding a knife, except some other psychopath or weirdo, would flat out reject it and undoubtedly run for their precious lives.

Obviously, I'm one of those millions of normal people who would choose the said previous statement. I am, after all, not a pscho or weirdo either. Well, that's before I experienced pain.

I would've called my mom if I were lucky. Unfortunately, I'm not. Because the girl chasing me 'coincidentally' came at the day my mother left for vacation abroad. Mom didn't let me join her as school is still my priority. I left my phone at my room so I couldn't even call for help.

Crying for help was obviously the most optimum choice right now if it were any other normal situations. I'm still contemplating whether 'being chased by a blood-thirsty girl' was normal or not. Of course, crying for help was only effective if that's on the premise that I was running on an area crowded of buildings or people. Now, maybe you could give me some tips to how I could call for help at the middle of a forest.

'Forest? Why are you running at a forest? Are you an idiot?' is what might some say but let me reason with you. She lead me to run into this place. How? Well, it was a matter of psychological battle.

Say, if one person were to tell you 'You can't hide from me' while you are panicking out of your mind. First thing you are going to do is probably hide. Where? To where there is an abundance of obstacles to obstruct your eyesight and the latter's eyesight. What better place to hide in was, of course, none other than a conveniently-placed forest just for my panicked mind to be tempted to.

Right, I was an idiot. Come, insult me all you want. I don't care.

"Somebody help me!"

"Crying for help is no good. You should just save your voice for when you start screaming in pain."

Quirk? Use my Quirk? Right! I have a Quirk! How could I ever forget to use my Quirk, jump as high as I could then happily ever after, is that correct?

Wrong! Of course, who ever it is who planned this atrocity obviously would consider one's Quirk abilities. Since they predicted this, they must also have a countermeasure for it.

They definitely have one of those Quirk-Destroying Drugs and used it on me without me knowing about it and thus destroying my ideas to use my Quirk. At the very least, I could only hope it was a temporary one... I hope. I can't lose All Might's expectations on me.

I'm still comparatively stronger than an average Quirkless person (basically, my old, Quirkless self) as I trained under All Might for eight months. Thus my stamina can hold on this much. I mean, running for two hours straight... is definitely still nothing, right? Right?

I'm still wondering where the psychopath gets her own stamina. Must be her blood-thirst helping her keep up.

Why did I asked if you can feel heaven and hell at the same time? I don't know why I asked it. It just popped right up to my head since the moment she tried to attack me. I mean, she had two knives. One which was stuck to my thigh while the latter was on her hand, ready to taste blood.

Maybe because the pain felt good?

I think there is a term for it. It's when you enjoy pain. What was it? I was very sure I heard about. It was just at the tip of my tongue.

Oh right, it's masochism. I don't know how I got it or since when did I have this type of fetish but I sure do regret having it.

Getting stabbed on your thighs is what you might call hell and I can tell you, it hurts so bad. But at same time, the more I move, the more lighter my head feels. Almost as if I'm reaching the state of enlightenment. Maybe that's what I meant by heaven.

"You seem to be getting slower, Izuku-kun. Just a little bit more."

She was correct. My breathing is ragged, my pace is irregular and my movement is constantly decreasing. Nothing to be surprise about as it was so obvious.

I started hiding on abandoned buildings on the forest so that I could catch my breath. But reality was cruel as it could be, she seems very sensitive to the smell of blood along with the blood trails that I failed to hide.

There is no escape.

All my desperate hiding was all just a minute struggles so that I could last a little bit longer.

This hide and seek play that I suggested spans for minutes, it was as if she was just playing with me and trying to wear me out.

At last, I was so close... yet so far. I was in the forest and just a little bit more, just a few hundred meters and I could see a nearby store which seemed open all day. I could see its light giving me hope to live.

But all of this hope was completely shattered. I'm already caught, my strength is already depleted that I couldn't even resist her.

I was on the down the ground as my back faced the cold solid cement underneath it. It was cold and all I could feel was the psychopath that sat down to my thighs.

She was smiling, like she had caught her prey at last while the prey couldn't do a single thing but pray for its survival.

"Don't move. It'll only hurt a little I promise. Heehee."

It was scary yet at the same time comforting my heart that it shocked me to my core.

I just stared at her as that is all I could do. Screaming won't give me a single reward as we are in the middle of the forest where only animals would wander. My hope which was hundreds of meters away from me will probably not hear my pleads.

"W-what do you want from me?"

I already know the answer to my own question. I'm only trying to extend my time.

Struggling must be my forte.

She didn't answer but only slowly cut her knife at my cheek. Blood starts dripping down on my cheek at that cut. It stings a little bit but I endured by clenching my teeth.

She was enjoying even more as I endure it. Her smile gets wider each second.

She was overwhelming me. In what way? I don't know.

"P-please stop this."

She starts giggling at my pleads as if she heard the greatest joke that she had ever heard in her lifetime.

"Don't be silly. You also want this, don't you? Heehee."

Without any further notice, she starts licking the blood that drips off my cheek. It stings me but I noticed the feeling of her tongue on my cheek even more.

It was... how do I say it. Comfortable? Pleasant? Overwhelming?

Maybe arousing.

I don't know how this happened. I'm even questioning my nerves and blame them for this sensation. If only you could control erections, I would've been happy.

"See? It feels good doesn't it? Izuku-kun is such a pervert, isn't he?"

So what if it feels good? The fact that I don't want this still stands. If I had my Quirk intact, I would've escaped this place a long time ago.

But such statements would forever stay on my mind as I start enduring her bizarre actions.

She stabbed my hand, then my legs and then left cuts all over my body. Pain starts stacking up that I couldn't endure anymore and starts screaming a little bit.

"Good, you're reactions are out of my expectations but all good regardless. It was exhilarating, make me also feel good with your screams!"

She hugged my body tightly as I felt all the cuts of my body starts worsening the pain that I felt.

It feels good...

I think my mind starts getting warped because of her. Her actions makes me blank out that I almost couldn't think.

Why is she doing this to me? Why does she think my blood tastes so good? Why me? Why me?!

"Kuh Guh!"

After a few minutes of painful snuggling, she stopped hugging me and gazed at me for a moment. She showed her knife at me as the stainless and bloodied knife reflected my expression.

"I just noticed, Izuku-kun. You expression is just how I wanted it to be. It's perfect!"

I look... different. My face is still the same but... this expression. It doesn't look like me. It looks like a horny wolf wanting more.

"This is how you look, Izuku-kun. You look rather cute when you're like that. Heehee!"

She then licked off the blood from her knife in front of me with an erotic expression on her face. She then moaned from the taste of my blood as she covered her face with her other hand.

"It's so addicting. I need more of this, Izuku-kun!"

"T-This is crazy! You're crazy!"

This is too much for me. Just a few hours ago, I was a normal person striving to be a hero like my idol but now I... without pain, without her, I definitely wouldn't function completely.

"Yep, I am crazy. Heehee! Crazy for you!"

My heart starts fluttering.

What is this? This is completely wrong!

I then saw a moving light, which seemed to be from a flashlight, wandering from trees to trees. The light doesn't seem to reach us yet and might never notice us but this might be the only chance I have and I can't waste it.

I used all the littlest strength that I have recovered while she kept enjoying my blood and used it to hug her tightly so she wouldn't be able to escape.

If I can just shout loudly and call for help from whoever it is who was wandering on this forest, then that person could help me and arrest this psychopath. Then I will be released from this hell. I definitely don't want this. This is scary. This is too scary!

She probably noticed it too but why is her smile not disappearing yet? Did you expect this to happen? Tell me! Why are you smiling!?

"Izuku-kun. Do you want this to stop?"

She whispered to my ear. It was so seductive that my voice stopped before I could scream for help.

The chance was there! I could just scream and call for help and end the story! Why am I hesitating for!?

She then clawed my back so hard that it merged with the pain that I felt on my cuts. I can feel the cold blood behind my back starts dripping endlessly as it soaked itself to my clothes. I could hear her soft giggles at my ear.

Did I really just called this hell? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm just misunderstanding things. Argh, I don't know what to do.

"Izuku-kun. Listen to what your heart desires. You can't leave me hanging. Right, Izuku-kun?"

My heart and my mind starts conflicting. Should I just stop all of this struggling and enjoy the pain as my heart desires? Or should I still continue to be human, follow my morals as my brain commands? The question lingers to my mind as my sight starts turning pale.

I guess this will be the turning point. Whether I stay or struggle will affect my future. Any minute now and I'm going to pass out.

The light that I saw starts fading out bit by bit. It seems that person is going to leave soon.

Any moment now and my only hope will forever be gone.

Just a single scream. Just one.

"I..."

* * *

 **Well, that was new. Pretty dark and mature, isn't it? Don't worry, this is just me having random thoughts and making it happen as a fanfiction. Not sure if I could/should add more chapters into it. I do have a bit of story in mind but I'm not sure if it'll work out. I guess this much is fine for now.**


	2. Defenselessness

**New chapter yay! I don't know if it's good or bad so you have to tell me about it. Frankly, I'm not confident, at all.**

* * *

Have you ever felt defenseless before?

"Guh!"

My eyes jerked up strongly as I start breathing heavily. I almost thought I woke up from a nightmare. Truthfully, that 'was' a nightmare. I wished so hard that it wasn't real.

"Argh!"

I tried moving my body but I suddenly felt pain all over my body. This feeling is probably caused none other than that girl. Even the smallest movement can cause a pain equivalent to getting your knee scraped.

So instead of wasting my energy, I studied my surroundings.

I seemed to be in a hospital, judging by the completely white room, a comfortable bed, and air conditioning.

'I was saved!'

That was the first thing that I said to myself. After all, leaving hell is probably even more pleasant than meeting your idol.

I couldn't specifically remember what happened after I got confused to what I should do. But I could probably already guess that I obviously called for help and saved myself from the clutches of that demon.

I'm glad with myself that I choose the correct thing. I never got corrupted, I could now assure myself that my future is still bright.

My Quirk is probably gone now but I'm not sure yet as I haven't tried. But whether I still have it or not doesn't matter, it is still better than that feeling. I'm so scared of it. It was so foreign. I don't want to experience it ever again.

I then heard the sounds of door clicking. It then suddenly opened. I was anxious as it might be 'her' again but I guess I'm just overthinking things.

"Oh, you are awake!"

It is Recovery Girl who entered the room and checked on me. She seems to be very worried about my condition as I can see on her expression.

"H-hi"

My mouth can only barely talk as there were also cuts on my mouth. My whole body is also covered with bandages.

"Stop talking and moving. Your body is badly damaged that even with the help of my Quirk, it will still take you a several more days to fully recover. That's why don't strain your body and make sure you are healthy."

I can understand that, all of these cuts are so deep and painful that I don't think I could even sleep peacefully.

"U-un, got it."

The faster I recover, the better. I could only blame myself for being too weak.

"That's good then. Also, your classmates are worried about you and are all waiting just outside. I'm going to let them in, is that okay?"

I nodded. What I need the most is support. My current mentality is too unstable that any more additional trauma could turn me insane.

She nodded back and slowly exited the room without any more extra word.

A few seconds later, I could hear screams that seemed to be from my worried classmates.

The innocent door suddenly broke as all my classmates tried to push each other to enter the room.

They all greeted me and looked at me with worry. I must look really horrible right now.

They started having a long conversation with me and never questioned me about why this happened. Must be because it might affect the atmosphere and turn it depressing so they just joked around with me for a while and left since they still had to attend school.

Kacchan didn't even spare me a glance and just left with a harrumph. He's really nice and that is not sarcasm. He still came here even though he hates me a lot. He must be worried about me and couldn't just show it.

The only person left here are me and Uraraka-san. She is smiling... I could tell it was fake. She was definitely scared of my horrible condition. She seemed to still encourage herself and try to give me self-esteem.

"Deku-kun! You, you're okay, it s-seems."

"Y-yep. Don't worry , Uraraka-san. I am okay. You don't have to stay h-here."

"O-oh. S-sure."

She seems to be fidgeting and wants to say something but she can't open her mouth at all.

"Um, Uraraka-san?"

"It-it's. Just that... just that... I... I'm sorry!"

She suddenly fled and disappeared from the door. It seems that she was blaming herself that I became like this.

I couldn't truly blame her. I don't know how long was I sleep but well at that same day, me and Uraraka-san are supposed to help each other on an activity so I suggested for a sleepover.

She rejected the idea as she was too embarrassed to enter someone else's bedroom and was also embarrassed to show her own room.

She just said that she is going to do the project herself while giving both of us credits. She insisted by a ton of times so I couldn't do anything and just accepted it.

She must've thought that if she accompanied me at that day, none of this would've ever happened.

Honestly, I felt my chest hurt by her selflessness. She was too nice for her own good.

The door opened once more and a nurse came inside the room, holding a tray of food and another tray for medications.

"Midoriya-san, your meal is ready."

The nurse placed the tray with food on my lap and the medications on the table beside my bed.

The food seems to be soup. It smells good that my stomach almost became sentient and made a sound.

"Does Midoriya-san need help feeding?"

Actually, I do need a little bit of help here. I couldn't move my arms as it would hurt really bad. I nodded at her suggestion.

She then took the bowl of soup, held the spoon and then showed the spoon in front of my face.

This is actually really embarrassing. Being fed by a stranger is so foreign that I might faint.

"Please open your mouth, Midoriya-san."

I complied hesitantly, closed my eyes and gently opened it just enough for the spoon to enter my mouth.

Gulp

The taste is good. Way better than what my mom makes. Do hospitals make food this good? I almost wished that I could stay here forever.

"How is it?"

"It tasted good. Could I order take-outs?"

She seemed to giggle at my joke. Can't blame me, it was good after all.

"Midoriya-san, please stop joking around. I made this soup just for you!"

Woah! She made it just for me? Is this V.I.P? It was really embarrassing to be said by that to me.

I almost felt like scratching my cheek in embarrassment if I could.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I meant what I said. You're very special to me after all."

What?

I suddenly felt a chill on my back as she smiled at me. What is this? Why am I scared all of a sudden?

"Oh, Izuku-kun! You're so cute I even personally made a soup just for you! Heehee!"

This way of talking. That can't be! This is impossible!

Her body started melting and showed her true appearance. That smile on her face was horrifying to my eyes. She was back to her crazy appearance with that uniform.

"It was delicious, wasn't it? I poured all my heart and soul in it. I wish it was literal but oh well!"

My whole body started quivering. I need to escape. But I can't move.

"Oh, Izuku-kun. Your heart is only mine. You cannot think of anyone else except me. That friend of yours is also no good."

Uraraka-san? Leave her out of this! She didn't do anything!

My voice won't come out. It can't be, the soup! I suddenly felt defenseless.

"I know what you are thinking, Izuku-kun. Heeeh~, the soup was so delicious it made you speechless, right? Don't worry, it'll wear out soon. But now, you will enjoy the most pleasant feeling you could ever feel. I can guarantee it. Heehee!"

They say that after a state of defenselessness, it will be accompanied by fear. Fear is the ability to perceive danger and also escape that perceived danger. It was meant to save a person's life or survive a harmful situation. But if fear is beyond the person's ability to escape it, it will just cause them trauma.

"Now, just lay down there and enjoy the show. Heehee!

She then took out a rope. She then tied it to a noose knot and showed it to me.

"Izuku-kun. Have you ever felt suffocated before?"

I couldn't answer her question as I glared at her.

"No? That's not good! You need to train yourself to withstand suffocation or else I wouldn't be able to enjoy your suffering!"

She then placed the rope on a metal bar just above my head. I didn't know when it was placed there but I can already tell she did this again beforehand. You can almost not notice it as it was on the high ceiling.

She then placed the noose knot on my neck as she came back to the other end of the rope, gripping it tightly.

"Are you ready for this, Izuku-kun? It'll be tons of fun! I promise! Make sure to hold your breath as much as you can!"

Though I don't want to follow her, I held my breath as I don't want to die yet.

"Okay! Three! Two! One! Heave ho!"

She started tugging the other end of the rope really hard. My whole body was pulled upwards while suffocation came in me hard.

Being hanged on a rope is dangerous. Permanent brain damage is one of the harmful effects. Your carotid artery might get injured, fractures from cervical spine, larynx or trachea and your pharynx might get lacerated. It is very dangerous that even if you survived it, you'll be left with a miserable life.

I clenched my teeth as pain overwhelmed me. This is... why am I hard on this situation!? My life is on the line here! Guh! Can't think straight.

"Izuku-kun? You seem to be energetic, aren't you? Heehee, but this is too boring."

She then released the grip on the rope. The suffocating feeling that I felt s gone but it is still hard. I started grasping for air. Fortunately, I still survived and didn't sustained any injuries.

"Hmm~, suffocating someone is not really my cup of tea but it is still a little amusing regardless."

Her gaze was on my thing while smiling. I unconsciously covered it even though the pain of moving is killing me.

She giggled at my clumsiness. Afterwards, she went close to my face that our foreheads are already touching each other.

"When I saw that face of yours right now, I realized you probably have forgotten what happened last time, right? Nhah~, you know your screams of delight last time was so great!"

"W-what?"

All of the pain on my body suddenly turned into indescribable pleasure. My face was red and my breathing is suddenly heavy.

What the-?

The moment she said that, my body felt like it changed in an instant. What did I forgot? Did I really made the wrong choice after all?

My bizarre expression along with the look of confusion was pasted on my face. She probably already figured it out.

"See? You totally forgot! If you knew, you would've been calling for me a long time ago with that cute face of yours!

Why would I call for you? What happened last time? Give me an explanation!

I just gave her a glare and nothing else. She seemed happy that I did that.

"Oh, you~. You idiot~!"

She pounced at me and hugged my body while nuzzling at my chest happily.

"This is probably why your blood is so delicious. You are just so adorable that it was so irresistible!"

Oh? Is that supposed to make me happy? Ugh, her tight hug is worsening my pain!

"You longed for me, you know? Did you forget that you hugged me tightly back then and said 'I want more!' and 'Don't stop this!'."

My jaw trembled as my pupils shrunk into a dot. No! That can't be! I didn't remember any of it so it cannot be true!

"That was a week ago. When you were taken to the hospital, I was watching you everyday in the dark, you know? I even had a record of what you said on that day!"

She took out a smartphone out of her pockets and played a record.

(Please! Don't stop cutting me!)

(What is it, Izuku-kun? I can't hear you.)

(I can't! The feeling is too good! You can't stop now!)

(Hmm?)

(Please! Just stab me already!)

(I guess it can't be helped. Heehee!)

(*Stab*)

(Nnhhh! More, please!)

My face paled as I kept hearing my voice on the phone. It lasted for fifteen minutes before she turned off her phone.

"How is it? It was pleasant and delightful, isn't it? If you want, I could also show a video. It was fun!"

"No more! Stop this and get out!"

The more she talks to me, the more insane I get. She kept manipulating my mind. I couldn't even cover my ears.

"What are you saying? We barely even started yet, Izuku-kun!"

I saw her shivering in excitement. Her perverted stares at me was horrifying.

"Nhhh, I can't wait to enjoy another taste of your blood. It has already been a week, you know? Do you know how hungry I felt?"

This again...

My body involuntarily trembled, not in fear but more like my body anticipates what will happen next. I want to hit my own body to stop it but it would hurt too much.

Damn it, even though I hate it so much.

"Eh~, you want a knife, right? But that is too boring. Why don't we do something different instead?"

Like what?

"Hmm~ hmm~"

T-this is? This is out of control! Why is she suddenly undressing herself! She's not planning to... no, that's too weird!

"He~, suddenly thinking of indecent things, aren't you? Don't worry, I'm just changing clothes! You can stare anywhere if you want!"

You could change clothes at the bathroom! It was over there! Just five meters away from you! She was so annoying, making me flustered like this!

After changing her clothes, she smiled at me with anticipation.

"How is it, Izuku-kun? Looks good, right?"

Wearing a nurse uniform on your original form? It doesn't change anything! You're still a psychopath!

"I'm just following the atmosphere. You don't have to mind it too much."

She took something at the tray of medication. Other than medicines, there seems to be also surgery tools in it. She took a scalpel at the tray and peered at the scalpel.

"Do you want a fun fact, Izuku-kun?"

I really want to shake my head so bad. No more of her craziness. Something bad is definitely going to happen.

"I used to dream of being a surgeon. So whenever some useless people were thrown at the isolation rooms, I will take one of them and treat them with care."

Her smile became wider as she starts giggling so loudly. Surgeons does not wear nurse uniforms, you know!? That's not how it works!

"You know what happens next? They all died of blood lost! I guess even though I'm really good at cutting people open, I'm not as confident in healing their injuries. Poor souls~"

Crocodile tears. Tch, she's really good at acting even though it was so obvious to the eyes.

"But you know. Even though my dream of being a surgeon was crushed, I'm more confident if I'm the one who will treat you!"

My eyes shrunk at her statement. This is the time that I felt like I am really going to die. I struggled to move so hard that my life depends on it.

"Oh? Patient Izuku-kun, you can't do that! If you move, you're injuries will get worse!"

She then struck me hard on the chest with her fist. The pain was unbearable that I fell back to my bed with my eyes rolled back.

"There! You can't move too much or else you might even die!"

That was obviously better than dying on your hands!

"You idiot! Who's going to be my plaything if you were to die! Tsk, tsk, now I really need to treat you up."

She also took out a needle from the tray and checked it.

"I'm not really that merciless, Izuku-kun. I'm going to inject anesthesia at you so you could calm down now."

Without any further notice, she quickly inserted the needle at my arm and injected whatever liquid it was.

After a few seconds, my eyes bulged out so hard because the pain on my whole body was amplified. My whole body was shivering in excitement.

Guh, I can't control my body. It just feels too good.

Her eyes widened as if she didn't knew this and stared at the needle.

"Hmm, that's weird. I was sure I injected you anesthesia but it seemed that you're excited, too much even. I hope I didn't insert Viagra at you. Heehee!"

Grr, I want to get out of this hellhole!

Gah! The feeling of pleasure and pain is just too much that my body lost all its strength as if it wants to feel more of this.

"Looks like we don't have enough time. Meh, I think we can manage! We don't need those drugs anyways! Izuku-kun, be a brave boy, okay? It will only hurt for a moment. Though maybe the drug will amplify it a bit, I'm sure you'll feel good a few moments later on."

I can do nothing but look at horror to what is to come. I've never thought I would experience pain this much and at the same time, feel this much pleasure.

"Hmm~, now where do we start again? Hnn... oh, how about here!"

She made a incision at my belly. Large enough to scare me but shallow enough to not cause any fatal injury. The blood flowed from the incision.

"Ooh~, it's just as attractive as last time! Don't you think so, Izuku-kun?"

I don't see anything attractive about it. Am I missing something here?

"Ok... so~. I don't know what to do next and... I guess I do this?"

She took a bottle of alcohol and splashed it to the incision.

My whole body curved forward as if I'm being possessed. This is too much! I know clumsy and idiotic schoolgirls are a thing but this... I've never seen someone that lacks too much common sense!

"Oh no, I guess that's the wrong one. But looking at your face, it seems everything is going well, isn't it?"

Yep! My bloodshot eyes can assure you that it was.

"That's great! Now we shall continue! Um... could you give me a hand here. Ugh, I wish I was really a surgeon."

I would if I could. Did you forgot about my mouth?

"Oh, right! Your mouth, it was still speechless about my delicious soup, isn't it? Don't worry, I have just what you need!"

She went and took something from the tray again. It seemed to be a small pill.

"Here it is, Izuku-kun! Now you'll just have ingest it. Oh wait, your mouth can't move."

She blushed for a moment as she realized something. Was there something to be blushing about here? I'm dying, you know?

"I guess there's no choice then. Don't bite your tongue, okay? Especially my tongue, heehee!"

What does she mean by that? Why is she getting close to me all of a sudden?!

Out of my expectations, she put the pill inside her mouth. Afterwards, she embraced my neck and gazed at me. After a few seconds of hesitation, she kissed me.

No way! She cannot do this to me!

I felt something on my mouth. It must be her tongue and the pill pushing through my throat. She forcefully made me gulped it down then lets go of my neck.

I pushed her off with my weak body but it couldn't hurt her. I am still too weak. The incision on my belly is still dripping blood, I might die of blood lost just like her old playthings.

"What are you doing!?"

I covered the incision with both of my hands to stop the flowing blood but it is only temporary measurement, I need to call for help, quick!

"If I were you, I wouldn't shout. You know... she might have it worse than you if you do anything... Heehee!"

She? Does this psychopath meant she would harm Uraraka-san if I do something? I can't let her get hurt!

"You wouldn't dare!"

She just smiled at me indifferently as if everything was still at the palm of her hands. She then wiped off the saliva on her mouth then started licking it. She then hugged her body with a satisfied expression.

"Nhh, Izuku-kun! You have to stop making me feel good! You're going to make me crazy!"

I glared at her. She was cunning and insane! Such mixture of things is going to cause a calamity. But I can't do anything! I'm still not sure If I still have my Quirk or not and now she's threatening me by using my friends. I'm too weak and now I'm a masochist!

Tears welled up to my eyes as I realize that I can't be a hero. I've realized my weakness, I'm a pushover.

Before I knew it, I was punched on my cheek. I looked at the assailant, she seemed to be displeased of something as she gazed at me in disdain.

"You look pitiful!"

She punched me for another time and it was on my other cheek.

"This isn't what I wanted! Stop crying like that, I hate it!"

She kept barraging me of her punches for a while till she stopped when my whole face was swelled up.

"Huff puff! Whew, that's a lot better. I can't believe you would cry. You're such a killjoy, you know?"

"Ugh, y-you..."

She covered my mouth with her index finger and shushed.

"Shh, you're incision is still opened. I'm going to bandage it, just wait."

She took a gauze bandage from the tray. I'm already wondering where those items came from. I didn't even see the gauze bandage from the tray before.

"D-do you...?"

"Just lay down!"

She punched me again but on my incision this time. I'm too afraid to experience pleasure again so I just complied.

"Hum~ Hum~"

This is too bizarre. A few minutes ago, she was punching me like a madman! Now, she was wrapping the incision that she caused with bandage! Worse, her skills at doing it is so bad.

"Now I put this here, there goes there! And done!"

"If wrapping bandage on my face, even though the injury is on my belly, is what you call done, then even doctors would clap at your achievement!"

She ignored me and faced the window just beside me.

"Now that my job is done, I guess I need to go now. Even though I didn't get a taste of your blood, it was still fun. I'll see you later, Izuku-kun!"

But before she could get out, a knock on the door was heard, it jolted her up as she instinctively pounced at my bed and covered the both of us with the blanket.

"Deku-kun? A-are you still awake?"

The voice seems to be from Uraraka-san. What am I going to do? The psychopath is right beside and she was not the least bit scared, she looks more excited than ever as she breathes heavily.

"Ah-ah yes! I'm alive and healthy! I could probably even lift a building!"

Agh, you're such an embarrassment Izuku! I wish I could hide inside a hole.

"I-is that so? T-then, can I come in?"

Oh no, this is bad. The moment she sees my swollen face, she's going to become suspicious and our cover is going to get blown!

"What do I do?"

She didn't answer at all and was just caressing my injured belly. It doesn't seem like I'm going to get any help.

Gah, what do I do!?

* * *

 **I think the quality of the story is worse than the first one. I was only testing the waters if this is good because even I don't know if it's good or not. If it's bad, I'm just going to let it stay as a one shot . But if somehow this is actually good, then I might continue. Next chapter may or may not be posted next week or next next week.**


	3. Recklessness

What is recklessness? Can it kill people? Probably.

"What are you doing?! Why can't you just exit out of the window instead of jumping to my bed? You know you have lots of time before Uraraka-san could enter!"

Almost every time, recklessness results into incredibly bad endings. For example, we have a normal and stereotypical male high school student confessing to a high school girl even though the latter doesn't even know him, even his name. Now what will happen?

Unless it was a story from an anime or manga, or the girl is just an idiot, etc., there's literally 0.01% that the girl would accept it.

Now the rejected person will be shamed for this reason and that's a very bad ending for him.

"Really? Oh well, too late for that. Might as well count it as an insurance, heehee!"

Now let us apply the word on this girl right beside me, who was poking her knife at my chest.

She was crazy and no one could deny that because I'm the only person to witness it except maybe her allies on the League of Villains. Still, all she did and will do could potentially become her downfall but she still charges in regardless.

"Are you insane? She won't be coming in even if you tell me that it's too late!"

She was crazy, and it needs to be said twice or even more because it amounts to how overwhelming it was. It was not the littlest bit admirable.

Maybe a little bit, she was like me because I was also reckless.

Not entirely though, her recklessness was only through her crimes while my recklessness was only to save people and fight villains. You can tell we are a bit alike and not at the same time if you think about it.

"Shh, lower your voice or else she might hear us. You don't want anything to happen, right? Besides, if she suddenly enters and saw us, we're both dead. Got it?"

Her edge of her knife lodged to my chest as a bit of blood trickled. Now she was threatening me to shut up?

"Deku-kun? Why are you silent all of a sudden? Is it because of..?"

Damn, now she was about to cry and I can't do anything about it. Even though I'm reckless, that was only if my life was on the line and not anyone else's.

"Urarak-guh!"

Pain emerged from my arm as I held my moans with my left hand. I looked at my right and saw her facing at me with a smile. Her right hand was holding her knife which was lodged to my right arm. She was still smiling and wasn't displeased.

"Y-you..."

"It's Himiko, Himiko Toga. Don't forget that."

Suddenly telling my name, more so on this situation, was absurd. Is she really enjoying this? A moment later, she pushed the knife deeper to my arm. I could hear her soft giggles.

"You know, Izuku-kun..."

She pulls her knife away from my arm and peers at the blood smeared on it.

"I was already planning on leaving this place a while ago but..."

She starts licking the blood-smeared knife like an ice cream. Each time she she licks, she gets more and more satisfied in the process. Even worse, me getting off on her expression. Even more worse, both me and her are like this while Uraraka-san was still on the other side of the door and grieving.

"Isn't things getting too interesting, Izuku-kun? Why leave? Don't worry, I'm just going to have my fun."

What is she planning now? She's so unpredictable! Even if I leave this place, there's no way she would stop pouncing at me and she might even attack me at school without restraint!

"You can talk to her! Don't worry, I won't stop you."

She's definitely planning something! Just a single glance at her devious smile and you can already tell something was up. I will still talk, though. Uraraka-san might start to leave and misunderstand things if I waste any more time.

"Uraraka-san! D-Don't go yet! I'm not blaming you because of this. I know it wasn't your fault!"

There was a sudden silence to the other side. I can faintly hear her sniffling a few seconds ago but it stopped after I called for her.

"A-are you sure, Deku-kun?"

Of course I'm sure about all of this, you didn't caused any of this after all. It was all Himiko's fault for doing this to me.

"I-I am really sure, Uraraka-san! You don't have to worr-ugh!"

Due to me being stabbed in the arm unexpectedly, I moaned and couldn't hold it in. I glared at Himiko who's beside me.

"Deku-kun!? W-why did you...?!"

What have you done, Himiko!? You're making this worse! Is this what you're planning!?

"Heehee, don't mind me, Izuku-kun! I'm still letting you talk, I didn't stop you."

Damn, I knew I stepped on a landmine but it's my fault so I couldn't blame anyone. I just need to continue or else we are going to be found out.

"D-don't worry, Uraraka-san! Don't enter either! It's, it's, embarrassing!"

Ah, this is going to be the death of me! I can't believe I resorted to that excuse but I don't have any other choices.

"A-are you...!"

I can already tell on the other side of the door that she was blushing from the sudden realization. Well, it couldn't be helped.

"Ye-guh! So can you-ugh please not enter? It's really embarrassing! Nhh!"

Grr, I feel like dying! This awkward conversation is going to be my nightmare. Why do I have to suffer like this?

Also, Himiko, please refrain from repeatedly stabbing my arm, it's overwhelming me. Not like she will listen to that so I just kept it on my mind.

"Um, sure."

There was a long silence afterwards. Right! I forgot we have nothing to talk about! She was misunderstanding something so I called for her and fixed it. I can't believe it would backfire by miles.

Now what? It's not like I can just throw a casual conversation with her, that would be idiotic. I have to do this coolly and without causing any huge repercussions.

"A-actually, Uraraka-san. I-I have something important to tell you!"

My heart jumped so much that it almost gave me a heart attack. That wasn't my voice at all.

It can't be.

"W-what do you want to talk about, Deku-kun?"

I looked to my side and saw myself with a creepy grin. It was Himiko who transformed herself into my appearance! Even her voice is the same as mine!

"I've been held up my f-feelings for a long time now. But I t-think it's time to tell you.

No way! She's not going to do this. She will, she will! I have to stop this or else I might lose my mind!

"I l-like-"

I covered her mouth as quick as I could. If I'm late for a few more moments, my life would've been over right now.

"L-like?"

Curse you, Himiko! You're so close! Too close! Don't you even know the consequences of recklessness!?

"Y-yes! I really really like All Might! This is the first time I've said to anyone that I like All Might! Don't you know that I have a lots of merchandise?! I-I have figurines, DVDs, posters, stickers, wallpapers, phone case, t-shirts..."

I was just trying to make an excuse but that only made me turn into fanatic mode, I'm such an embarrassment. Himiko is amused by this that she even forgot to stab me. She almost couldn't hold her giggles under my hand. That fact made me hate her even more!

"Oh, that's what you meant."

I let out a long sigh of relief after that. Life and death situations are too extreme for me, more so if it's mentally or emotionally exhausting. Himiko, I swear I'll get it back to you later tenfold.

"B-by the way, Uraraka-san! What happened to the activity? It's been a week after all so I wonder what happened to it."

Okay, I just changed the subject. I just need to remember to be cool. Don't cause any trouble. If only Himiko wasn't here!

"Ah, right! We did have an activity last time! Well, we got a good score on it so you don't have to worry. It was really easy you know!"

Wow, this is actually incredible. She went from crying to embarrassed to enthusiastic. That's good, I guess.

We talk for as long as an hour and it was hell. Don't you know how embarrassing it is to be constantly stabbed in your arm and moans in pleasure while talking to someone?

I'm also surprised I didn't die on blood loss since I've been stabbed countless times for the past hour. I'm actually really surprised! I guess I should be more worried about my moans.

Afterwards, she said she really need to go to school. It seems like she just skipped a few classes just to apologize to me. Truly, a saint!

I mean, I'm really worried. She had been talking to me on the other side of the door for an hour, just imagine a few people passing by and hearing our conversation. Too embarrassing but she probably didn't notice that. I hope.

Chances that this might be the highest floor of the hospital and only a few visitors are here, then we are lucky.

"Isn't it fun, Izuku-kun?"

Well, there she is and her voice which was 'music' to my ears. She's back to her original form and jumps out of the bed, covered with my blood.

"Yeah, great job! You almost blown our cover countless times!"

She's clearly being shameless as she was only glancing at her knife without listening to me at all!

"You obviously like her, right? I was just giving you a chance to confess to her. Why stop me?"

"W-what are you saying all of a sudden!? You're clearly assuming something not true over here!"

What the heck is she spouting?! First, she says not to get close to her and now she's forcing me to confess to her! Is something wrong with her head?

"Hee~ fine. You're no fun!"

Without any further notice, she stabbed her knife to my left arm. I moaned and covered my mouth with my bloody right arm in the process.

"We'll let's forget about all those useless trash. We should focus more on your dying body. I mean, you're seriously going to die of blood loss after all."

You think? Who do you think did this to me in the first place?!

"Alright, you seem to be eager that I help you so we should not have any problems. This time, no tricks. You should really feel relaxed now."

"Yeah, well, could you at least do it faster? I've lost blood for the past hour! It's already a miracle I survived this long!"

She grabs hold of the bandage again and wraps it around the incision on my belly and the wounds on my right arm. Woah, I guess she's really good if she's taking it seriously.

"It's done. With my skills it only took twenty minutes at most."

"Okay, that's good. Now, what do we do with the bloody blanket and bed? It's not like they'll believe I had a period or something! I also need blood transfusion!"

But before I could even say anymore, she was already at the window, ready to leave. I also realized now that the knife on my left arm is gone. She stared at me for one last time with a smile.

"Not my problem, heehee~."

Without even a single concern about my dilemma, she jumped from the window. I'm not sure if this is really the highest floor but if it was, I'll applaud her for jumping at that height.

"Haaaaaaa~"

I sighed for a very long time and stared at my surroundings which is a mess.

"How am I going to explain... all of this."

* * *

Slam*

"Where the heck is she! She's been gone for a week! She's ruining our plans!"

It's Tomura Shigaraki, he slammed his fist above a table. His eyes are bulging out of anger and frustration. He glared at his colleagues.

"Does anyone of you knows where she is right now?!"

His fellow villains slowly shook their head. She is all over the place so not everyone can find her or even see her dust.

"I know where she is!"

Shigaraki just ignored the voice he just heard as it was Twice who said it.

"Shit, just when her Quirk proved to be useful for our operation and she's suddenly gone to who knows where. Now we lost our chance to do it! Worse, someone stole a Quirk-Destroying Drug from us!"

He begins to scratch his neck so hard for a few seconds that almost blood dripped from it. He calmed down afterwards. A long sigh of defeat came out of Shigaraki's mouth while contemplating about the matters.

"Why is her Quirk needed anyways? I bet she would've failed the mission because of her sick expression. It's not worth it. I could probably have done it myself."

Dabi objected with his arms crossed and leaning at a wall. Shigaraki glared at him with killing intent.

"Why don't you try it now?"

"You're really a kid, aren't you? Have you already forgotten we already lost it?"

"Let's see who will lose something after I you lose that face of yours."

The two confronted each other almost ready to fight. Luckily, someone intervened for them and went at the center of their staring battle.

"Hey, guys, guys! You two should really stop this lovely bromance going on here. Seriously, not cool at all! I already prepared a popcorn after all."

The two glared at Twice and released their Quirk at him. Shigaraki clawed Twice's face and as he dodged to the side to evade Dabi's large pillar of fire. Twice burned for a while and disappeared into ashes.

"Hey, what the hell!? That's my clone! My most hated one too!"

The original Twice, who was hiding under a table, stood up.

"Tch. Annoying."

Dabi snorted and exited the room. Spinner tries to lighten the mood.

"So, when do we start beating people up?"

Another sigh came out of Shigaraki's mouth as he rest his cheek on his hand.

"Nevermind, just forget about it. Past is in the past. That one Quirk-Destroying Drug was just a prototype anyways, it's just temporary that it will only last a week. It can't be used against us... Well, not permanently."

The door opened as Himiko enters the room as usual but with her bloody nurse outfit. She then lazily sat on a nearby seat as she closed her eyes. Her creepy smile even wider than before that even Twice was suspicious about it.

Twice slides his way to Spinner with his eyes of suspicion. "You think she got raped or something? I mean, look at her face. It's so-"

Before he could further talk, his face was stabbed by a dagger who flew towards his face, his body melted afterwards.

"What the hell! That's my second most hated clone! You angel!"

She already expected it to be another of his clones and killed it just for the sake of responding to his joke.

Spinner's eyebrows raised as he peers at Himiko. "What's with the getup? Playing 'that' game again? Really?"

She crossed her arms in frustration as she glared at him. "But what about you? Are you a cosplayer? Copying certain reptiles shamelessly!"

"Why you-"

Before they could argue any further, Shigaraki stood up from his seat and glared at Himiko. He walks forward slowly to her. His cold smile could almost be seen behind the hand on his face.

"Aren't you really late, Himiko-san?

Her body shivered when he used honorifics but still kept her smiling expression.

"'I'm just having my breakfast. Are villains not allowed to eat anymore?" She retorted.

He grabbed her face with his four fingers on his left hand and lift her body up into the air.

"I have no time for jokes. You have been gone for an entire week without any notice. Are you skipping on your work?"

She tries to open his hand but to no avail, he was too strong.

"Of course not, your Highness. I've just been enjoying my life as a free individual. Do you have any right to stop me?"

His hand tightened when he was insulted but laughed manically afterwards. He threw her face to the side as her face slides to the solid ground. Himiko slowly got up but he stopped her midway while she was kneeling.

"I have no right to stop you? You're really bold to say that."

Both the four fingers of his hands held Himiko's face tightly while the leftover fingers are inches away to her skin.

"I suppose you're not scared if I wipe off that annoying expression of yours and see how you'll like it?"

"Why don't you try it?" She was unwavering with her mocking expression still intact.

A few seconds of staring contest, his hands retracted and sat back down to his seat.

"Fine, you win. You're still needed for another mission and I don't want your rotten face ruining the play. But make sure we're aware you're doing something or else you won't even see your rotting face for another day. After all, I trust your abilities to do so."

"Hai, hai..." She agreed lazily while waving her hands in annoyance.

Shigaraki clasps his hands together. "Regarding our next operation, as I stated earlier, we are going to need Himiko-san over there. Our target of operation is Izuku Midoriya."

Due to shock, Himiko almost shot up to her lazy expression but controlled it afterwards. Interest shows in her eyes.

"You mean the green-haired scrawny-looking one? That's going to be a lot of trouble..." Spinner commented with a sleepy expression as he yawned.

"You're not needed anyways so shut your mouth." He retorted with a glare. "I had my suspicions on this kid and his Quirk as it had a great resemblance to All Might's Quirk."

Everyone stood up with surprised expression on their faces. Even Dabi got interested and entered the room again. "You mean..."

"Yes, there might be a possibility that All Might have already passed on his Quirk to that kid. Reports said that he used to be Quirkless which is already suspicious in itself. We need to confirm whether it was All Might's Quirk or not. Now that's where you come in."

"Me?" Her eyes blinked.

"Yes. You'll disguise as one of the students, teachers or staffs, whoever you want and check on him. If it's really All Might's Quirk, capture him. If he's not, you can go and retreat. I'll give you two weeks to prepare, you can choose your target of disguise at that time and imitate that person without any hitch. You have another week to execute the job. Are we clear?"

She giggled in anticipation and covered her mouth. She can't believe she have another chance to meet Izuku again. Even better, she doesn't need to skip her job to do this which is a win-win. How can she reject it? "With pleasure~"

* * *

 **Yay, I guess. Also, someone demanded for another scene related to medicals. We'll, not sure. I'll think about it. Don't expected anything though since I don't plan being a doctor.**


	4. Restlessness

It's been a two weeks since she 'played' with me. I have been restless since then. I wonder why. This restlessness is annoying. It's like a nightmare that will keep coming back till you die.

Some must be wondering how I got away with all the blood on my bed. I don't even want to talk about it.

It's complicated.

I wouldn't say I completely got away with it. After an hour after she left, a nurse came in and saw me passed out due to blood. All Might heard the news and quickly came a few minutes since he heard it. He starts shaking my shoulders with a worried expression, though the nurse stopped him and told him that it might worsen my injuries. He quickly halted and sat on a chair and starts questioning me.

This was the worst part.

Telling them that I tripped on the stairs wouldn't actually count as an incredibly believable excuse. Recovery Girl was the most infuriated about this matter and even smacked me on the head, mostly because of my lame excuse. Well, they didn't press it further and just treated my suspicious injuries.

I never said that they didn't take action though. All Might was actually worried and sometimes stay at my room a few times just to check up on me. My classmates also visited a few more times than necessary. The police became vigilant because of this and start to investigate. They even start interrogating me but I only gave then the same answer to what I said to All Might.

They must've thought that I was being blackmailed and didn't question any further as it could waste time. They aren't wrong at all. They just told me to stay safe and continued investigating.

One week has passed and nothing unusual happened at that time. My mom just came back to her trip and checked on me, she was so worried that she stayed up all night without sleeping.

She will go back and forth to buy me meals and snacks every time. My mom doesn't always stay with me though as she still needs to stay on our home to clean it from time to time.

I'm fine with that, I'm not a kid that needs that. Is what I want to say but how could I saw that if I can't even sleep, tossing and turning all the time at night or day.

This is what I meant of being restless. I have a lot of reasons to be this restless.

First and foremost, it is obviously because I was thinking of 'her' all the time. Not in a good way but that there are chances that she might attack me any moment that I'm so alert of my surroundings, I can't show any single openings.

Secondly, it's just that my wounds and pain which results to uncontrollable arousal that I can't sleep, pretty simple.

Lastly, which might be the most probably and what made me scared, it might be because I had the urge to cut myself.

Believe me, I'm not a masochist at all or a suicidal. This sudden habit is really making me uneasy.

I can't just erase that exotic feeling not even with my self-control.

It's torture.

Even though she's not there, it feels like she's causing me endless torment.

One of the days, I even lost my mind and screamed that I wanted to feel pain. The doctors made me lose consciousness with anesthesia.

That resulted into even more worry from my classmates. They thought I became crazy but nevertheless they still helped me recover.

Few days after, I was discharged and made it out alive and fully healthy... well, physically.

You know what some say about they can heal your physical wounds and not your mentality or more specifically... your heart?

Well, they are obviously correct. Undeniably correct.

After being discharged, I went home first so that I could rest even though I'm fully healed. The reason to that is because when they saw that I lost my mind at that one time, they advised me to stay at home first and calm my mind. But they are really wrong to do that.

Every night, when mom is sleeping, I would sneak up to the kitchen and cut my wrist with a knife. It's just like sleep walking except it also was a wet dream.

Sometimes, I would stop at just once but as the week progresses, my desire to do it increases that my whole arm is already full of cuts. The moment that it cannot be unconcealed, I started wearing a hoodie all the time to cover it. My mom didn't find it weird luckily or questioned it, she just thought I was being fashionable. Luckily.

But still, every time that I cut myself, it just doesn't feel right. This isn't the feeling that I wanted, it lacks something crucial. My desire for it increases but my body is also having a resistance to me cutting myself.

What is it? What do I really want?

Another week passed and I'm already allowed to go to school. By the way, I noticed that my Quirk is back but still a little bit weak. Better than nothing, right?

I seemed to have forgotten a certain someone but I just shrugged it off.

The school days had passed without any hitch. I trained, studied, chat with my classmates, etc. At night, I cut myself. The cycle repeats with a constantly growing desire that I can't control.

Except today, I'm just on the hallway this morning. My fellow students also walking on the hallway, either chatting or going around other rooms.

That's when I felt a gaze on my black. It's really familiar.

It's the feeling of a dog finding its owner. Who is it?

My face flushed in anticipation... but what am I anticipating? I turned my head around only to see a bunch of students walking around, I can't trace where the gaze came from.

Who am I looking for? Why was that gaze to familiar?

But even though I'm curious, all I could see is unfamiliar students. Nothing seems to be out of place at all. A few more looks and I gave up with disappointment.

Did I forgot something?

I shrugged and continued walking forward, ignoring the previous feeling that I felt.

I should just focus on the activity that we're going to do. What are we going to do again? Right, cooking of course! Me and Uraraka-san are going to make checkerboard cookies!

To be honest, I'm not confident that I could make one. I might even be a burden if I were to help in the first place. But even so, I'm pretty excited.

"Deku?"

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I jolt up and turned around only to see Uraraka-san.

"O-oh. H-hi?"

Never expected to meet her in the hallway, that was surprising.

"You've been standing at the middle of the hallways for a while now," Her head tilted to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Ah, I never even noticed.

"S-sorry about that." I scratched my head nervously. "I'm just really nervous about the cooking activity. I'm not actually good at it."

Well, yeah. Mom cooks for me a lot of times as I can remember that I don't think I could even boil noodles.

"Is that so? But don't worry about it! I'm going to help you make it! After all, we're partners! This is won't even be a challenge with me helping you!"

She sure is enthusiastic about this. Really overwhelming i a good way.

"Yeah! But when do we start?"

"How about right now? Even though we still have till tomorrow, we can make it earlier so we can get it out of our way quickly. More so since our classmates are probably going to tart making it tomorrow, nobody will cook and we can have all the ingredients and equipment that we need!"

"You sure? I mean, I really can't help."

"Let's go already!"

She seemed to be annoyed about something, she pulled my hand and took me to Cooking Class.

The room was devoid of people, only filled with cooking wares.

"Should we start, Deku?"

"Un!" I nodded.

* * *

After preparing the necessary utensils, we wore our apron. All the ingredients needed are in front of us as we peered at it.

"Preparation complete! Now we should start, Deku!"

"Yeah!"

"So, uh..." My voice trailed off as I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make cookies nor she does. "What do we do first?"

"Not sure..." Her voice also trailed off. A few seconds of thinking then a light bulb formed above her. "I know! Let's search on the internet for instructions!"

"You don't know how to make cookies too?" I asked in curiosity.

She fidgets in embarrassment. "W-well, I never thought of making one."

"Sorry for asking."

"Still," She perks up undauntedly. "I'm an expert an cooking so I don't think there will be any problems. Besides, it's just cookies! It can't be that hard, right?"

"I, I guess so." I'm not even sure how you use these ingredients! "But wait, how did you know the ingredients if you don't know how to make it?"

She avoided my gaze with an embarrassed smile. "I-Instinct?"

"Yeah... we should definitely search for it now." I took out my phone and started searching at websites.

Suddenly, the sound of a knife. I turned my face away from my phone and looked at the direction of the sound.

She clumsily holds the knife that she might even lose her grip in it.

She noticed my gaze and so she pouted. "What?"

"N-nothing!" I forced my face back to the phone. "I just heard the sound of the knife so I looked at it."

She placed the knife back to the table. "So, did you find anything?"

Eyes still focused to my phone, I talked. "There's a lot of it on this particular website. It's pretty simple and easy-"

My voice was interrupted by that familiar gaze again. It can't be. I looked at the origin of the gaze and spotted Uraraka-san facing me with a smile and closed eyes. I was feeling nervous by the sudden change of her aura. "Um, Uraraka-san?"

"Hmm?" Her head tilted to the side. She probably still hadn't noticed.

"C, Can you please stop staring at me?" I covered my face with my other hand. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"O, oh. Sorry, I didn't notice." She blushed in realization and turned her face to the side but her smile is still visible. She must've spaced out. I thought it was something else.

She starts playing around with the knife again to distract herself. "So, what were you saying again?"

"Oh, right..." He reads the instructions on the phone again and starts to recite it. "So first, we need to mix the..."

The steps are too long that it took me a few minutes to read them all. Can't believe it was that hard to cook.

"...and then after baking it for ten to twelve minutes, place it on a wire rack and cool it down."

"Is that all, Deku?" She asks even though she was already doing the first step.

"Yep," I turned off my phone and shoved it on my pocket. "Did you write it down? You might forget it."

"Ne, don't worry about." She waves her hands while still focused to mixing the cream butter and sugar. "I've memorized it already."

"But I've only said it once!" I exclaimed. She only memorized it on that speed? "Are you sure about it?"

"Deku," She stared at me with an angry look. "You're underestimating me, aren't you? I already told you, I'm a cooking genius."

There'a tons of sweat on my face as I avoided her gaze. "B-but you never said you're a cooki-"

"Then I'll say it right now!" With a 'hmph', she focused back to mixing. "Just you wait!"

The fighting spirit of a maiden is surely frightening, I better not provoke them in the future. I back away a little bit from Uraraka-san who's too indulged to her baking.

* * *

"A~~~~~nd, we're done!" The sound of the oven was heard, she took out the bake pan with a pair of mittens. She placed the pan on table. "See? It's easy as that!"

Actually, I'm quite horrified about this. It seems like she was a genius to this. I could even call her a culinary expert at this point. "Are you sure you really didn't know how to make cookies just now?"

Out of frustration, she hit my head lightly with a karate chop though it still hurt a bit so I held my head with both of my hands.

"First, you didn't believe that I could memorize it. Now, you're assuming I already know it beforehand." Both of her hands starts to stretch my cheeks. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You have some kind of grudge on me, haven't you? Say the truth."

"No, no." I waved my hands in surrender. "It's just that it's too unbelievable that you're a genius to this extent. You can't blame me!"

"Oh, really." She let go of my cheeks as I fell down to the ground. She sat on a chair nearby the cookies which is still cooling down. "Well, never mind. We should first have a taste test with this. Our future as heroes fully depends on this activity!"

I really want to retort to that statement but I don't want to provoke her any further so I just sat on the other side of the table and stared at the still-hot cookies.

Uraraka-san seemed to have noticed my timid behavior. "Do you have any comment?"

"A-Yes!" My face jolted up in surprise. "I think it will definitely taste good... r-" I covered my mouth. I almost spat it out as a question! I almost said 'right?'

"Hmm? Is that a doubt?"

Sweat beads fell down to my face. I think I'm being interrogated by the police, it's so nerve-wracking! "No! I meant 'Red Delicious'! Which means very delicious!"

"Oh?" She takes out her phone. "Should I look it up? You seem unsure. I was confident that it was a kind of apple."

"It wasn't! I'm sure of it."

She giggled and covered her mouth. "I'm just messing with you."

"S-Shouldn't we taste test the cookies now? I bet it's already cooled down." I stared at the cookies which still seemed steaming hot. I gulped down in fear of burning my throat or tongue.

"You're too hasty, Deku! But if you want, we could eat it right now!" She tries to look for tableware but failed to do so. She still seemed to have that smile though. "Oops, looks like we don't have any tableware but you seem to want to eat the cookies already and it's also hot. What do we do?"

Great, I think I'm saved. "W-we can wai-"

"Oh, I know!" She took hold of the knife just close to her. "We can use the knife!"

My eyes shrank. "Isn't it a little bit dangerous? What if you accidentally cut me?"

"Pshaw, it's fine!" She stabbed one of the cookies with the knife and it stuck to the pointy edge, she stood from her seat and reached to me that her hands are already holding on to the table for support. She points the knife close to my mouth. "Just the tip. It wouldn't hurt."

"S-sure." I couldn't really betray her expectations, I'm just that weak to girls. I opened my mouth while the knife closes in to my tongue.

"Ah-no!" Before I even noticed it, her hand seemed to have slipped and her face fell down to the table while the knife slashed a portion of my tongue.

"Guh!" I covered my mouth to not let in any noise and so the blood won't escape my mouth. The cookie slid into to my mouth along with some blood. The hot cookie even made the pain even worse. It hurts but I guess I'm lucky it didn't slashed my cheek.

Shit, I'm aroused again at the worst timing! Good thing I'm sitting down.

Uraraka-san fixed herself and bows at me a few times. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry, I slipped, Deku. We should bring you to the infir-"

I gulped down the cookie with the blood and cut her off. "No! We can't go to the infirmary. She (Recovery Girl) will be angry at me again! I don't want unnecessary trouble and this will heal by tomorrow I promise!"

"Are you sure?" She asks in worry.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. It's fine. It doesn't even hurt a bit." Well if you're someone who had been cutting his own arm a few times and also someone who enjoys pain, I guess it counts as not painful at all.

"Ok..." She sat down on her seat with a dejected look. "...I'm sorry..."

"Please stop apologizing, really." Yes, please stop. It almost feels like I'm the one at fault here.

"Did it taste good?"

"Hmm?" I was surprised by her sudden question.

"The cookies, I mean." She stated while covering her face.

"Ah, well." I didn't really analyzed the taste since I was so panicked that I just gulped down the cookie without thinking. "I didn't quite taste it so can I have another one?"

"Sure..." She took one of the cookies with her hand and put it close to my face. She looks a bit pained from the heat of the cookie but still endured. "H-here."

She wants to feed me, right? I guess I'll just play with it. I opened my mouth and bit the cookie. This time, even though my tongue is damaged, I got a good understanding of the taste of the cookie and thought it really tasted good.

"It'a delicious, Uraraka-san." I gave her a thumbs up as my approval.

She was delighted on my review and even gave me a hug unconsciously. To be honest, I was a little bit embarrassed and flustered about this.

Suddenly, I felt a small stone fell on my head. I looked up and saw that the ceiling is trembling and seemingly about to fall. I was quickly alerted by this. As Uraraka-san was hugging me tightly, she didn't notice this fact.

"Uraraka-san, hug me really tightly, quick!" I shouted as I start to brace myself.

"Eh?" She was surprised by my sudden command and even blushed but still complied regardless.

The whole ceiling fell down to my as I used my weakened Quirk to carry the falling ceiling. The weight is so overbearing and sudden that I almost lost my consciousness. I think I can only hold on for a few minutes.

"Ah, Deku!" When Uraraka-san noticed what happened she felt alarmed.

"A little help?" I asked.

"Umm.." Her head looks down as a sign of helplessness. "I can't use my Quirk, the ceiling is too heavy."

"It's fine, just support me a little bit or I might not hold on for a while." I stated as strain my whole body.

"Un!" She nodded as she also place her hand to the ceiling and lifted it up with me.

We hold it for a minutes till help arrived. Most of the teachers came in and carried the ceiling and rescued us.

They sent the both of us into the infirmary even though we weren't the least bit injured from the accident. She (Recovery Girl) wasn't angry this time since it was not our fault but the school's structure. She talked to the principal about this to make sure no more accidents occur.

Both me and Uraraka-san are quickly ordered to go home for the day.

"Ah, Uraraka-san." I called out to her. I saw her waiting at the entrance of the school.

"Hello, Deku!" She waved at me energetically. "I waiting for you for a while now, you know?"

"You're waiting for me?"

"I'm just surprised that your Quirk is so strong!" She exclaimed and squealed. "You're so strong, Deku!"

"Oh, really? N-not really. I mean, you helped me, right? I couldn't do it without you!"

"Deku, stop being too modest! I know what I saw! And I saw you carry a whole ceiling on your own! I think I even saw a bunch of chairs above that ceiling! Do you know how heavy that was? I don't think anyone in our class can do it except you!"

"He, he. I guess I'm a little bit strong." I laughed nervously. "Well it wasn't actually my Quir-"

Again, another slip of the tongue. Why am I so talkative on the wrong occasions!

"Wait, it wasn't your Quirk?" She was shocked to her core. "How is that even possible?"

Do I tell her or not? All Might, please where ever you are, I need your advice!

You know what? It's Uraraka-san! I don't think she's going to betray me. Gah, just spill the beans. You already split half of it anyways.

"Yeah... actually. I wasn't actually born with a Quirk." I reluctantly took her hand and pulled her outside the school.I don't want anyone to hear our conversation so I'll lead her somewhere. But I wasn't planning on doing anything indecent, okay!

"Deku, wait! My hand!" We started walking on a road while still holding her hand.

"Oops, sorry." I quickly let go of her hand. We're in an empty park. I'm sure there's no people since I checked. "You see, my Quirk is actually from All Might."

"All Might?!" She gasps. "You're serious?"

"Yep. It's supposed to be a secret for the both of us and never told anyone about it." I sat on a swing and held the chains beside it. "You know it'll be very chaotic if anyone were to find out about it."

She also sat on a nearby swing beside me. "But you told me, right?"

"Isn't obvious? It's because I trust you! You're one of the few people that I trust the most." And maybe also because of the slip of the tongue.

"You... trust me?"

"Of course! You're a nice person and I know that. I don't think you'll hurt me! I believe in you!"

"W-well if you trust me that much. Then I won't hold back!" She stood up from the swing and walked towards.

"What do you mean?"

Unexpectedly, she gave me a peck on the cheek. It was so sudden that I froze for a few seconds before realizing what happened.

"What?"

She giggled and quickly runs away while waving at me.

"What does the peck mean!" I shouted at her.

"Figure it out, dummy!" She yelled back.

Did... did I just got confessed to...?

* * *

 **Welp, that was way less dark that I thought. Whatever, I *think* the next one will be worse, I'm sure of it!**


	5. Haplessness

People have different amounts or qualities of luck. And most people depend on their luck for a more comfortable life. Few... or the minority are the only confident, hardworking, talented and ambitious people depend on their skill rather than luck

"Izuku-kun, we meet again! It's been so long, isn't it? Heehee!"

Some had incredibly bad luck which lead them to a starting line filled with thorns. It's either you work your way up to the top or stay. It's simple.

"I've already forgotten you! Why do you still haunt me!"

Others, they will obtain good luck and live a life of luxury and have the authority to tell or brag at the world about it. But that luck doesn't always last forever and they might even be dragged down to the bottom unless they aren't too arrogant for their own good.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting to see you? Hours, days, weeks and almost half a month! You're just too irresistible!"

But what about my luck? Do I have good luck or not? Meh, I think I'm in the middle.

"What is your purpose? Why do you make me suffer so much? I don't think I have ever hurt you before."

Gaining my idol's Quirk seems to be good luck. I gained many friends and that is also due to my good luck. But I never started with such a good life.

"Suffer? Heehee, you think our 'colliding desires' as some kind of torture? Tsk tsk, Izuku-kun. You're misinterpreting it."

I didn't get a Quirk and you can count that as me being hapless and I worked hard to climb my way up just to become a hero. I have no appealing skills either but I guess I am ambitious.

"You're right, you never hurt me. My reason for doing this is just because I want you. Don't you get it? It's just my selfish desire! Heehee!"

But it looks like my luck ran out the moment that I got satisfied of my sudden burst of luck and received a corresponding loss.

"A purpose? I guess I have one?"

She just smiled at me and suddenly slit her palm with her knife. Her palm starts to bleed endlessly but she didn't even flinch. The blood dripped down to her fingers as the rest spill down to the ground.

"Hmm, I guess it's you. You're my one and only purpose."

She walked close to me and slid her bloodstained index finger all over my face and seemed to be doodling on it.

Maybe I've already lost this battle of endurance.

* * *

Being confessed to is a big deal for anyone who experienced it firsthand but misunderstanding something is even more of a big deal.

Receiving a kiss on your crush, I guess there's no such thing as misinterpretation on such action. It can only mean one thing or the other : she likes you or she's messing with you.

"Which one is it?"

Considering which person kissed me, I don't think she's the type to do the latter, she was the honest type. But I can't be too lax. Too many variables are possible for this outcome to take place.

"Maybe it's just a dare. Don't overthink it."

I shook my head as I forget about the matter. I don't want things to suddenly get awkward between us so I'll just treat it as normal.

"I should already head home."

I stood up from the swing and faced the direction to my home. I hoisted my bag to my back and began walking.

After reaching my home, I entered it.

"Mom, I'm home." I called as I left my shoes at the entrance. I went to the kitchen and greeted my mom.

"Oh, Izuku! Welcome home, how's school today? Wait, aren't you home too early?"

"Nothing much, there's just been a little accident with the school building." I shrugged it off.

"Are you okay? Any injuries?" She asks worriedly as she prepares to remove my hoodie.

When I realized that, I abruptly stopped her. "I-it's fine, Mom. There were light injuries but I won't die, just a little bit of rest will do."

She still seems to be worried about last time and worries for my whole wellbeing. She thinks I might become crazy again and blame herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. You can rest easy, mom." I waved my hands assuringly.

If she were to see my injured arm due to my bizzare hobby, she'll take me to the hospital again. I don't want her to be too worried.

"Well, if you say so." She hesitantly but ignored the matter. She placed a plate of meal on the table. "Here, eat up. Make sure you keep yourself healthy at all times."

"Sure, mom." I complied as I enjoyed the meal presented into me.

After finishing the meal, I thanked my mom and went to my room.

This is the part of my day which I can classify as the worst part and the best part.

I took out a knife hidden under my bed, I bought it for a cheap price. I have been using it for weeks now and still seems sturdy.

I hovered it above my left wrist as it trembled ceaselessly. Even though I've done it a few times already, I still can't forget my fear of it. While this body desires it, my brain fears it. This curse that I never wanted, it was agitating me so much.

"Gah, damn it! Damn!"

I forcefully closed my eyes and slit my wrist, I think I did it too deeply. Albeit I'm scared, the pain I felt is minimal and pleasure kicked in.

I started to calm down after relieving myself. I sighed loudly, I am completely disappointed of myself. That I can't even control myself. I covered my wrist with a cloth. I'm the one who washes my own clothes I guess I won't be found out.

I angrily threw the knife to a wall and it embedded itself in it. I slumped my body at my bed.

I quickly dozed off the moment I slumped and fell asleep.

[A few hours later...]

It was already nighttime when I woke up. After waking up, I noticed something attached to my shoulder. It seemed to be a handle. I pulled it off and felt pain, I checked it and seemes to be a knife with a paper attached to it.

"Who sent this?"

I read the contents as my eyes widened after I finished reading it.

 _Meet me. I need you._

That's all it said but I already understand what it meant. Even if this person didn't tell me their name, the scent of this blood that was used to write this letter is strangely familiar and this way of communicating. There's no ine else I know of that talks like this. I crumpled the paper furiously.

"It's Himiko."

A name that I have already forgotten. It's only been weeks since I last saw her but my memory of hers hid itself inside my brain to prevent me from being too insane.

"I guess it is time for a reunion."

Frankly, I am very hesitant to come to meet her alone. I could call the cops now and capture her but even now my mind is stopping me from doing so.

"It can't be helped."

I took the knife that was embedded on my shoulders minutes ago with me.

"I'm going to meet her and see what she wants."

Although I'm making excuses to myself, I'm just actually like her.

I look around the message again to see that there's an address that says 'abandoned amusement park'

* * *

"You know, the moment that I got my first taste of blood. It was peculiar, it seems that blood had many different taste on each person. So after many experiences of the taste of blood, I was intrigued. So I searched for more."

She slid her bloodtstained finger inside my mouth. The taste... is bitter. It's disgusting that I want to puke it out but my body won't allow it.

"It's bitter, isn't it? Normally, blood shouldn't taste like that, it should taste like iron. But I guess the taste of my blood changed because all I consumed starting from when I got addicted to it, is all blood."

After she removed her finger away from my mouth, I started spitting. I even felt like forcing myself to puke.

"Of course, I don't only consume blood, I'm a human too like anyone else. But I ate less and less of it the moment I got a taste of you."

She started staring at me intently with desire, I got scared and even steps back a few meters and hit a wall behind me.

"First, I got attracted to the taste of you blood. After that, I guess I had an obsession. It's not only about the taste of your blood anymore though. I feel like owning you! This feeling is what I never had after I was cursed by this addiction!"

She had a menacing expression, she was scaring me. I hugged my own knees as I sat down on the ground.

"Why am I obsessed? Even I don't know the reason! I guess you're different than everyone else! You're timid, that I think of even making you my pet! You have potential to be a masochist! You're weak even though you're supposed to be strong! You're a pushover! A coward! Heroic! Shy! Insecure! Fanatic! Innocent! Analytic! Hardworking! Confident! All these clashing or conflicting personalities of yours!"

Unexpectedly, she stars to pat my head softly.

"You're just simply unique, I guess."

For the first time, she showed me an honest smile. It was unbelievable for someone who thirst for blood all the time to show that kind of smile. For someone who always looks at her victims with a menacing smile, this smile is out of this world. My heart skipped a beat due to shock.

"Y-you think that just by telling me that, you can let me forget all the things you did to me?"

Who cares if my heart skips a beat or not, she was a psycho and nothing can change that. I've experienced to many things to even consider her feelings.

"Heehee, of course not. What's the fun in having a pet that submits to you too easily? There's no thrill, just emptiness."

You think this is some kind of game? Where you can do whatever you want with me?

"A-are you messing with me? Sending me a mail on my house, telling me to come to this deserted amusement park just to tell me all of this?!"

"Not necessarily. You're the one who came here on your own accord. Didn't I gave you a choice? I never gave you threats or blackmail? Just a simple message telling you to come here. If you didn't come here, I'm going to consider it rejecting my confession."

"No, you already expected all of this happen!"

"Eh, how so?"

Stop feigning ignorance! You've turned me into this!

"This feeling that made me different. The one that turned me into a masochist. You know it, the moment that I remembered you, I'll have nothing to control myself and give me no choice but to meet you!"

"Heehee, you guessed it correctly. Even though you know, you still can't help it, right? Like a crying child who longs for comfort."

She starts to laugh manically for seconds.

"But you're the same too? You're the first one that surrendered! I'm still holding on while you gave up!"

After saying that, she ceased laughing and stared at me coldly that it gave me shivers. Without warning, she embeds a knife above my shoulder.

"Still making excuses to yourself? The moment that you started cutting yourself, you already lost. Filthy delusions about someone cutting you up in pieces, I know it all. You don't like self-harm, it's just a temporary solution. What you want is someone to do it for you. You need a compatible partner, a sadist! You want them to look at you like you're garbage, just a livestock."

She knows that much? Had she been stalking me ever since I got discharged at the hospital?

"T-that's where you're wrong! I've never thought of doing something obscene! You're just messing up my mind!"

"Oh, is that what it is? I'm pretty sure someone had been dreaming about their crush stabbing them as they scream 'Uraraka-san, more!' while convulsing on his bed. Hah, that was actually really hilarious. You just don't know how I almost suffocated to death. You almost killed me, you know? I wish I recorded it in a video."

Are you serious? I don't remember having a dream like that!

"Haaah~ I think I'm going to laugh again. Hahaha..."

"Cut the crap already, what do you want? You're not only here to enjoy my blood, correct?"

She ceased laughing and let out a serious expression.

"Killjoy... whatever, let's have a sit over there."

Slowly, we walked into our seats and faced each other. There's two cups of tea on the table on each side.

"Do you want me to be direct or indirect?"

"Direct."

"You're going to die."

"Okay."

I took the cup and drank it elegantly as if I'm calm. Although I'm like this, my heart is actually beating many times over. Why would I die?!

"Why?"

"That's surprising, putting up a tough front. Well, I told 'them' that you have One for All."

I staggered and almost fell on my chair.

"How did you find out?"

"Make a guess."

"Did you eavesdrop on me and Uraraka-san?"

I guess that's the only reason. If there's any more reason, then I am an idiot.

"Hnn, I guess that's partially the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"More importantly, you're in danger. You should focus on that."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll die."

"The detailed version."

"He'll take your Quirk and then kill you."

"More detailed."

"You're going to be attacked by a Noumu right at this moment."

Quickly, I jumped away from the table and she did the same. Out of nowhere, a Noumu crashed landed on the table and destroyed everything, even the ground.

"Tell me, Izuku-kun. On a scale of one to five, did you like this template?"

"Is this even a template? But I'll give it a one."

The Noumu speedily charges itself at me with a fist ready to hit my face. I dodged the fist by crouching and did an counterattack at its stomach. The Noumu's body backs away from the impact but only by a few meters.

"Damn, my Quirk is weakened so I'm not too sure if I can fight it."

The Noumu charges at me again without hesitation as I try to defend by bracing my arms at the front. It punched me on my arms and shot me to a wall then fell down to the ground.

"Does Izuku-kun need help?"

"Aren't you the one who sent this monster?"

"Of course not, I already resolved myself to never let you die, you know? I'll call myself an idiot if I broke that."

"You'll help me even though you'll be the enemy of the League of Villains?"

"Idiot, of course not. It's not like anyone will know that I helped you! Use that head of yours!"

I smiled bitterly at her response. I know that there's bound to be spies somewhere here to monitor the situation and unless Himiko actually is the one controlling the Noumu and is just messing with me, that spy would be then one using it.

Though I knew that, I just ignored the thought.

"There's a catch, isn't it?"

If she were to help me to this extent, there's definitely a reason to do so. She can't just make effort for nothing, right?

"What does Izuku-kun mean by that?"

"Just spit it out. A selfish possessive bloodthirsty obsessive girl like you definitely wants 'something' from me. Like my 'that' for example."

She's definitely after my blood. I wouldn't be surprised if she were to ask me for a whole bucket of my blood. I can do that, if she were to give me a few weeks to replenish my blood.

"Hah~, I guess I'm a little bit obsessive. Hm, what do I want from you?"

She ponders while she placed her index finger on her cheek and tilt her head to the side.

"Can you be a little bit more decisive and make it quick? Someone is going to die over here!"

While she was pondering, I was just prolonging my time while running in circles. I used my Quirk to boost my legs and running in meters.

"Fine, I'll help you. In exchange..."

She ran, jumped and landed on the Noumu's shoulders and stabbed both of it's eyes with two of her knives. The Noumu then crashed to the ground with its face first.

She removed the knives out of its eyes and hid it on her back. Afterwards, she stared at me intently.

"...you'll go on a date with me."

I stopped on my tracks and stared at her dumbfounded. On a dire situation like this, she still had the nerve to ask me out on a date? How can she be so casual!? Is this a normal setting to villains like her?

"A-a-are you insane? Asking me a date out of nowhere?! Plus, I'm being targeted by the League of Villains while you betrayed them! You think we have the time to bath in sunlight and enjoy fresh wind at a time like this?!"

Outrageous! She must be out of her mind! I guess the story won't progress unless this were to happen but still! Too direct! My heart can't take this!

"Un, but of course it's just your ordinary date. I'm sure you'll 'love' it." She giggled loudly.

"Heh, yeah." I sneered. "That 'I' will definitely love it but not me."

Although the Noumu was already blinded, it still stood up and detected the two of us. It charged fearlessly.

"Ready for another round, Izuku-kun?"

I activated my Full Cowl but its strength was only fifty percent of its orginal power but it was still enough.

"You think I'm not? You're just underestimating me."

I sped up to the charging Noumu, I leaped and attacked with both of my feat to its stomach. It backs a bit but charges again.

"I just noticed, you're less timid than usual."

She joined the fray and circled around the Noumu while leaving cuts all over its body.

"What? Does it change anything?"

I leaped again, held the Noumu's head with my arms and kneed its chin strongly. I did it a few more times before the Noumu held my body and threw me on a wall.

"I guess not. Just a little bit disappointed."

She starts climbing the Noumu's back by stabbing its back repeatedly. It persistently tried to reach for her but failed. I wiped my face to remove the blood on my mouth and continued to charge.

"Disappointed of what? Never seen this side of me?"

I then changed my target and started to kick its left shin continously. It was ineffective at first but I heard a fracture and the Noumu lost its balance and stood on one knee.

"You've never shown it to anyone. You do have the potential to be a berserk."

I clasps my hands together and slammed it to its brain. It crashed on to the ground and created a small creater. I heaved and left out a sigh of relief the moment the battle was over.

"Hoo, you want me to be a villain now, is that it?"

She wiped off the blood on her knives with a handkerchief.

"I'm just saying, it's just a possibility."

I hid my hands inside the pockets of my hoodie.

"You can forget about it. I've always dreamed of-"

"Being a hero and stuff, I get it already, Izuku-kun. Just forget I said that."

"You don't think someone's monitoring us, right?"

"Please, they won't attack us if we have defeated that Noumu. The most they'll do is monitor us for the time being. If we're a threat, they won't hesitate to kill us. Plus, they don't want unnecessary casualties."

"But, don't you have a secret they told you? Like, classified information?"

"You think that they'll just carelessly tell me, an aimlessly wandering psycho of a girl, all their secrets just for the heck of it? All I know are all the things related to my mission."

I guess she's right, if anyone were to tell a secret to a psycho, they'll be just asking for a mishap to happen.

"Well, I guess we're safe?"

"For now. That organization is unpredictable you know? And they are still aiming for your Quirk. Now that they have found out about it, you'll have to keep yourself safe from now on."

I sat down on the ground so that I can rest.

"And what about you?"

"I'll just do whatever."

"Truly an aimless girl. You're amazing."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't."

"That's about it, I guess. I've already warned you."

"But what about the date? Where? When?"

"Oh, you want a date that badly? I was actually just messing with you. You took it seriously?"

"I, I, whatever! I already accepted your terms so I can't just ignore it, can I?"

"Sure, fine. U.A. academy, nighttime. You can come or not, if just wandering aimlessly anyways."

"Why?"

"Just testing the amount of security your school has. After all, I've already been there lots of times. More often than I can remember. But I've never tried infiltrating it at night so I guess I'll try."

"You've got to be kidding! I can't go in there, I might get expelled if I got caught."

"If you got caught, then just disguise yourself or something."

"I'm not like you! You're Quirk is too convenient on many things!"

"That's why I said you can come if you want. It's not like I'm forcing you or anything."

"I don't want to be indebt to a villain like you so you're basically indirectly forcing me to do this."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Is it my responsibility to help you with that?"

"Not!"

"So who's fault is it?

"You!"

"Oops, looks like I need to leave."

She stabs me on my arm and quickly removes it.

"I'll be taking a little bit of your blood, just take is as the real compensation."

She quickly disappeared in the darkness. I held my bleeding arm and glared at the direction where she left.

"What a nutcase. Damn, I'm hard again. That annoying..."

I'm truly a hapless person.

* * *

 **That's an update, I guess. Added a little bit of story progression rather than repetitive torture cause that'll get boring in the long run.**


	6. Faithlessness

At least, even once in your life, you had someone you had faith into. You trusted them and they responded with betrayal. It just hurts you how they failed your utmost expectations of them.

"Mom, I'm home."

Now, regarding me putting my trust on that 'person'? I have no faith in her. She's someone who will definitely backstab you with a knife without you noticing.

"Oh, how's school today? You seem to be really restless. Your face looks really tired."

Of course, someone is asking me on a 'date' here just yesterday! Why would I not be this restless?!

"It's nothing Mom. It's just that I'm so excited about my date later."

It's not like I'm lying to my mom. I am going on a date, it's just that I won't be having any fun at all.

"Oh my! My son is all grown up now! I guess it can't be helped that you're this tired. After all, you went home late at night yesterday and had this tired expression on your face."

Well, that's not the only reason why I'm this tired though. The League of Villains could attack me on any given time that's why I barely slept yesterday.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll make sure to rest after my date."

I don't think so. I don't think I can even get an ounce of sleep from now on. Now that I need to be alert at all times, who knows when they'll hunt me.

"If you say so, make sure to make yourself attractive okay? I'm sure any girl out there will fall for you if you just work hard enough."

I laughed dryly. Maybe any other parallel universe out there can make that happen but not here, I'm just someone's plaything.

"Mom, stop embarassing me!"

I don't know how I'm doing it but I'm surprised myself tgat I can act this casual even though I might die on any moment.

"Alright, alright! Go back to your room and change your clothes, you meal will be ready by then."

She waves her hands gleefully and continues to cook in the kitchen.

"Okay, mom."

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah, haaah..."

I was heavily panting and was leaning on a wall. I've never ran this much before.

"Finally, I'm here."

After grasping for breath, I looked then admired the view beyond the walls behind my back.

"U.A Academy..."

Sure enough, It was the school that I always travel to everyday. You become strong there, you make friends with other potenrial heroes and also study like any other students who didn't become heroes.

"It's already three hours before midnight, and she didn't even tell me when she will come!"

Did she tell me when to come? I don't think she did. She only said to come here at night so I'm not sure.

"Don't tell me I have to trespass this place by myself?"

I looked around my surroundings. There's nothing but just a few light post here and there.

"Is she here already or...?"

Unexpected or... not, my eyes suddenly got covered by a pair of cold hands. Haa~, I wonder who it is...

"Guess who~~? Heehee!"

I held her cold hands and threw it out of my face. I stared at ger coldly and crossed my arms.

"Nice to meet you..."

I told her coldly. There's no point in being polite to her.

"Oh, have we just met? I was sure I we had exchanged our passions before."

Trying to talk to me intimately? That won't work.

"Well yeah, I sure do remember that I expressed my anger to you before."

"Aw, you're being cold again! Seriously, that's just not what I wanted for our first date!"

"Are we going to do whatever you want or not?"

"Fine, fine~! Playing hard to get with me? I guess that's good. At least you are not as easy as before."

"Moving on, a highly-secured establishment such as this normally should be hard to trespass but..."

She suddenly stared and me and knocked me out without notice.

When I opened my eyes after waking up, I'm already inside the school hallway, sitting on the ground near the windows of the hallway. The moonlight is illuminating my face after I stood up.

"Awake already? That's fast."

On one of the classroom doors, she came out. She's carrying a bag with unknown contents.

"Why did you knock me out?"

In all seriousness, I'm not that angry. I was actually expecting even more than this.

"Oh, that? A good assassin are reticent in case of accidents, right?"

"And what's with the bag on your back?"

"Oh, this? It's going to be my daily allowance. You know, since I'm currently unaffiliated."

So she's stealing?

"You must be thinking I'm stealing but get this : This is for the greater good of this academy!"

I, in all sense, don't see anything good about stealing someone's belongings. Even more so from a prestigious school such as this.

"And is that all you wanted to do here? Nothing else?"

She smiled at my question as if she misunderstood it.

"Did you miss me that much already? I mean, it's only been less than a whole day. We did had fun last time too. I don't mind though if you want to do it right now if you want."

She's too intolerable and perverted! How can she be like this!?

"I would really be grateful if you didn't. I don't like being insane."

After saying that, she removes her bag out of her shoulders.

"Well, actually, even though I said we're going to have a date, I didn't plan anything. I'm more interested in tutoring you for the test that's coming up for the next few days."

Oh yeah, I did heard that we're going to have a test at later date. I was too engrossed on hurting myself that I didn't even study.

"What do I expect from you? A psychopath teaching me ethics? Are we going to learn all the blood types of a human? Are we going to measure the size of an average cooking knife? Cooking with humans as ingredients? Or learning the reasons of one's insanity? Tell me."

She laughed at my suggestions and hold her stomach tightly.

"Haah~, that actually might not be a bad idea. Well, you should go to that classroom over there. Don't worry, I'm pretty confident on my teaching skills. You can be rest assured. I'll enter after you."

Sweat drips down on my face. The more that she's confident at something, the more she's bad at it. I guess her cooking skills is an exception but still.

"Alright fine."

I sighed and entered the classroom that she pointed at. I sat at the chair that was in the frontmost of this room, close enough to the table made for the teachers.

"Well, I guess I got what I expected."

I've waited for minutes while tapping the desk in front of me with my left hand. Is the torture supposed to be boring me to death because it's working... too well.

I closed my eyes for a moment then pain came out of nowhere. I looked st the source of the pain and saw a knife stuck above my hand, lodged deep into the desk too.

Blood already created a puddle on the desk. There's also a brush on the other side of the desk.

"Hello, my name's Himiko Toga. You can call me Toga-sensei for short."

I looked at my 'teacher' and saw her wearing the work uniforms of female teachers while also unnecessarily wearing glasses. She's in front of me, staring at me coldly.

"What are you going to teach me?"

Shortly, she slammed the handle of the knife strongly and the knife deepened further downwards.

"Is that how you talk a teacher? You should show respect!"

She glared at me. Maybe it's because she doesn't do that everytime or I'm just used to her ecstatic face, I became timid to this new persona of hers.

"Y-yes, Toga-sensei..."

I involuntarily bowed my head at her in submission and in remorsefulness. This situation is too bizarre that I can't even calm myself.

"Good! Before I teach you anything, I'm going to have to asks you a few questions to make sure you're not rusty yet."

I slowly nod my head and complied with her demands.

"First, hold the brush on your desk. You're going to use that to write your answers."

I became confused... I raised my right hand and asked her what's on my mind.

"Um... Toga-sensei. I d-don't have any ink."

She giggled at my question.

"Silly student, you can have as much ink as you need. It's all already presented at your desk."

I'm not an idiot, I already know what she's implying. To make me use my own blood to answer...

"A-and where should I write?"

She placed a stack of papers near at the right side of my desk.

"Here it is, just make sure you don't smear blood on the unused papers. They're expensive."

Basically, she wants that to really happen so she could righteously punish me.

"Haah... fine..."

It's not like it's too late to do anything. With just one shout, I could alert possibly anyone or any defense system on this school currently. But if I can't get my revenge on her using only with my power, even if she get caught, it's not that satisfying.

"Hmm, let's start with this warm-up question : There are 49 dogs signed up to compete in the dog show. There are 36 more small dogs than large dogs signed up to compete. How many small dogs are signed up to compete?"

My head got fried the moment she asked this. I mean, what the heck!? Who could asnwer this?

Hesitantly, I wrote '49' on one sheet of paper and showcased it in front of her. She then got displeased and hit my right hand with a stick.

"Wrong! The answer is 42!"

"B-but what about that one dog!?"

I tried to reason with her, this question just doesn't make sense!

"Obviously because the dog show made a mistake and found out that one of the dogs is actually medium-sized. They couldn't tell the difference!"

My head fell down to the bloodstained desk. This is just torture. There's no way I could learn anything from this!

"Alright, next question. Write the first one hundred decimal places of pi!"

"That's not a question!"

"Answer!"

* * *

"Good, good. We're making great progress!"

Good? I'm almost close to fainting on blood lost and my right hand is already swollen from the stick slaps! It's been going on for the last two hours! All these wasted expensive papers of yours are already used up!

"This next question is easy! What's the scientific name of lions?"

I racked my brain for an answer. I shouted the answer since I'm out of papers.

"Uh... Panathea Leos!"

She slapped my mouth this time. It hurt like hell!

"Wrong! You're so close!"

"Shit!"

I'm so frustrated that I even cursed. These questions are too much and too random! I don't think there would be questions like these on the test!

"Um, Toga-sensei. I, I don't think I'll get questions like these on my test!"

"Don't question a teacher's teachings! No exceptions!"

"B-but-!"

Then, sounds of footsteps could be heard on the hallway. I jolted up in surprise then realized that the knife is still stuck with my hand in it and felt intense pain. I tried using my Quirk but the pain is too much that I couldn't focus my power.

"W-what ahould we do? I'm stuck!"

Looking at her, she seemed really calm. Too calm. Her eyes had a hint of mischievousness. She quickly ran towards a locker and hid.

"Good luck!"

This crazy- How can you betray me like this!? This is why you should never have faith on your enemies like this!

While I was panicking on my mind, the footsteps got louder and louder.

"O-okay, just make a scene for distraction."

I quickly used my head and made up an improvised plan. Since the doorway is on my right side and that I'm on the front of the classroom, I'll just pull the desk to my left and crash it on the ground. That way, I can create an accident as a distraction. Of course, this isn't a hundred percent foolproof plan but I can't think of any other good ideas.

"Come on, with haste."

I muttered to myself as I used my strength to carry the right edge of desk. I crashed it to the left as I also crashed the chair that I'm sitting in with it. A loud sound of thud is heard.

"Is anyone there!?"

The voice shouted as the footsteps got faster. Judging by the voice, it seemed to be Toshinori-san. Why is he here?

"Who is- Midoriya boy! What are you doing here at night?!"

Seems like he became infuriated that I trespassed this school at night.

"I, uh, actually, I think I lost my notebook in here somewhere."

He seemed to have calmed down after I made that excuse.

"Is that all? That's good. I mean, you crashed those school furnitures really hard! I thought you're mad again something."

I waved my right hand assuringly.

"No, I just tripped at the chair because it was too dark. No need to be alarmed, Toshinori-san. I mean no harm."

"Actually, I'm more surprised how you entered this school without activating any of the security systems. That's actually amazing."

"Hahah, maybe I'm just lucky."

"Well, I don't think you're here to mess around so I'm going to let this slide. I'm just going to look for some documents, do whatever till then. I'm going to have to escort you later."

"Y-you don't have to, I can go home myself. Don't bother."

"If you say so. But you're still going home after I got what I need. Villains are running around this place at night and I don't want any dangers relating to my pupils!"

"S-sure. I'll go home quickly afterwards."

"Well, if you don't need my help lifting you up there, then I'll just continue onwards."

Toshinori-san listlessly waved his arms and continued to walk on the hallway.

After the footsteps disappeared, I sighed in relief as I fix the table and chair back to its place. Seems like the blood also made a puddle at the floor after slamming the desk to the ground.

I heard loud claps behind me which made me irritated.

"Great job over there, Izuku-kun. Looks like your deception skills are improving by the day. All thanks to me."

The more lies that I create, the more burden I need to shoulder and it's all because of her. She started it all. I was so enraged that I pulled out the knife out of my hand and ignoring the pain. I turned around and pointed the knife at her forehead. Somehow, she's back to her usual uniform.

"It's all because of you! My nightmare! The cause of all my problems! Everything is fine until you haunt me in just one day. You ruined it all just by following me all the time!"

"Yeah and...? Are you going to hurt me, is that it? I don't particularly watch melodramas but I think we are having one right now. So I'll just say this... you're still weak. Your heart that is..."

Strangely, she took a mop and a bucket of water beside a wall and starts to mop the bloodstained floor.

"Aren't you going to clean up the mess? We don't want you staining your reputation as a hero, right?"

I still have so many things to argue with her but myself is more important. She can make amends later on.

I took a handkerchief from my hoodie's pockets. I always make sure to carry one whenever I try to cut myself when not at home.

I soaked it on the bucket of water and start to wipe the bloodstained desk.

After cleaning the desk completely, even though there's still the hole of the desk due to the knife, I dried the handkerchief at the bucket, turning the water into red. I hid it in my pocket afterwards.

"Whew, I think we did a good job as a cleaner."

She celebrated while wiping the sweat off her face.

But reality is still too cruel. Another set of footsteps could be heard. It doesn't seem to be from Toshinori-san but it's not like the outcome will change.

"We're doomed."

She sighed in resignation while searching her pockets.

"I guess it can't be helped."

She lamented while taking out a vial of blood on her pockets. She drank it quickly in one gulp. Then, stabbed a knife at my shoulder. Finally, she slammed her forehead into mine, knocking me out.

Before fully losing consciousness, I saw a police pointing a gun at us. When my eyes are already closed, I heard faint sounds of gunshots.

* * *

I groaned as I touched my head in pain. This is the second time that I passed out to this day. It's actually getting on my nerves. It's just worse than cutting myself.

"Wakey-wakey, Izuku-kun! It's midnight already, you know?"

After feeling my head a few times, I stared at her who is covered in blood. Must be because she attacked the police and the blood splashed her clothes or maybe the blood from my arm soaked it too if she was carrying me here.

"Whatever you did was unnecessary."

"Whatever do you mean, Izuku-kun?"

"I mean, stabbing me and knocking me out? Why is that necessary?"

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"I don't know. It was on the spur of the moment. My instincts acted in its own."

"What an unreasonable excuse!"

"Fuu~, I think someone's smoking over there."

She pointed at the distance and I saw that my house is currently on fire.

"What!?"

I strained my body and flew my way to the house which was burning. I kneeled down in despair and grovel. It's really burning and I'm not dreaming.

"No..."

Mom should be fine, she's probably still on her work somewhere. But that's not the problem.

"All my stuff is gone..."

All the things that I cherished are still there. I wish I could do something about it but the fire is already too big. My precious figurines and posters that I collected since I was a kid are still there. There's still more things that I keep in there. And they all went up in flames. I can't do anythong to save it.

I clenched my teeth hard that it almost cracked. I stood up and pulled Himiko up by her collar while I glare at her with my teary eyes.

"This is all your fault to begin with! You started it all and now you ended it! If you hadn't at the slightest bit assaulted me, none of this would've happen! I wouldn't have lost anything! I would still be normal! Yet, you turned my whole world around like you're controlling me! You probably just set this date up just so you could destroy my home! All of this was just a setup! You're probably still affiliated with the League of Villains and deceived me!"

While I yelled unhesitantly at her face. Her face scrunched up for reasons that I don't care. A few seconds later, she laughed manically that I had to cover my own ears.

"I can't believe you figured it out that fast, Izuku-kun! Yes, what you said is all correct! I have been always affiliated with the League of Villains! You're just an idiot to fall for it! You lacked too much brain to even see through our plan! And now, we have destroyed your precious home! It's only a matter of time before you break down and become a weakling! After that, you'll be experimented by us and live a life of a guinea pig! That's what you should be after all!"

Under the fit of rage, I let go of her collars and she fell to do ground.

"Get out of my sight. Get out while I still can control myself."

She saluted at me cheerfully.

"Whatever you say, Izuku-kun."

With her hands on her back and holding a knife, she disappeared by guiltlessly skipping on the road.

When she's out of my sight, I leaned on a wall and stared at my slowly deteriorating home. After letting out my feelings, I guess some burden disappeared on my shoulders.

"Maybe I should've done this sooner. The sooner the better, after all."

Unexpectedly, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Huh, tears? I've already cried so why?"

I sat down and hugged my knees.

Now that I've recalled, didn't she had too much blood on her clothes. She... had a hole on the back of her uniform too.

What if...

I shook my head in denial. Whatever she did now doesn't change anything! She did all of this in the first place! Not even a gunshot on her side could pay for it! And she's smiling too which means it's not that bad!

"Uuu..."

I hugged ny legs tighter to cover my face and waited as the morning passes by.


End file.
